The Monster in the Closet
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Kitty Hopkins is a five year old girl with a wild imagination who lives with just as imaginative parents in her apartment and has a normal life for a girl her type. However, one night, Kitty comes to her mother mentioning a scary monster in the closet and tells her mother who seems to understand the situation, what will her parents do to help her in this adventure family fic?
1. Night Unlike Any Other

There was a small apartment in a small town. It had ten floors with a few families on each floor. In one house held a resident named Mary who lived with her husband named William Hopkins. Mary and William had been married for six years and they had a five-year old daughter with a wild imagination. Their daughter had William's red hair in a big ponytail with a bright pink bow tying it together.

She had her mother's brown eyes. She had light green foot pajamas and had a very vibrant colorful bedroom. Her name was Kitty, her mother always loved the name, but she couldn't remember exactly why. Mary was an illustrator for a children's book company and William was a telemarketer. Kitty barely saw her parents and her grandmother often watched over her and they would usually go to bed around 8:30 in the evening together. Kitty was in bed, sleeping soundly. The comfortable blankets caressed her as she gently tossed and turned. She heard a door creak.

Kitty sat up in her bed and looked all around, wondering what the noise was. She gently opened her door and only heard the sound of her grandmother snoring and her parents still weren't home. Kitty shrugged it off and went back into bed. Kitty climbed up in her bed and fell asleep. There was then a stranger in her bedroom. Kitty slept soundly, then one of her eyes opened. Both her copper eyes widened in fear as she saw a purple chameleon like monster with round sharp white teeth with multiple arms and legs.

"Well, hello there..." he hissed, then made a frightening face.

Kitty screamed and cried as the monster scared her. The monster laughed and escaped out of Kitty's closet door and vanished. Kitty kept screaming and crying and as if by miracle, her mother came to her.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Mary held her daughter close in embrace.

"Mommy, there was a monster in my closet!" Kitty cried.

"A monster?" Mary raised an eyebrow in concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Kitty bawled and buried her face in her mother's shirt as she held her close.

"What did it look like?" Mary stroked Kitty's crimson hair.

Kitty left her mother's side and went to the small pink table in the corner of the room where there was a large pack of crayons. Kitty took out a blank sheet of paper and drew up the monster using her crayons of indigo, violet and blue. Kitty then held up the picture of the monster to her mother. Mary examined it closely, then her eyes went even wider than Kitty's when she was scared.

"Oh honey..." Mary moaned.

"I'm really scared, can I stay with you and Daddy?" Kitty sniffled.

"Sure honey, I'll be right there." Mary let Kitty go to her and William's bedroom.

Kitty rushed over and William passed her as he leaned in the doorway of their daughter's room. "Is something wrong?" William asked.

"It'll be alright, she had a monster in her closet." Mary replied. "You go get in there and comfort her, I'll be right over."

"Okay, you sure you're okay Mary? You look like you've seen a ghost." William put a hand to his mouth.

"It's fine, William, you go to Kitty." Mary waved him off. William nodded, then left the room. Mary held the picture close to her as she felt horror be dawned upon her. "Randall..." she whispered as she looked at the crayon drawing again.

* * *

**A/N: My first Monster's Inc. fan fic. I hope you enjoy this, I only own my OCs which are William and Kitty so far. If you know Monsters Inc. as well as I do, you'll know who Mary is and who the mysterious closet monster is. This is set in the future after the movie. As much as I'd love to own Monster's Inc. I only own the video tape I grew up with and the Playstation video game I used to have and still do around here somewhere. I even owned a Boo doll that could talk I got for Christmas one year. Read & Review, I really appreciate it, I might update if I get a review or two. **


	2. School Days

Mary anxiously drove Kitty to kindergarten the next morning after an easy rest night's sleep. She remembered her daughter's drawing which filled her mind of haunted memories from her childhood with Mike and Sulley. She just wondered how she could get her daughter to cope with this. She had to make her happy somehow. She hoped that a fun day at school would take her mind off things. Mary stopped the car, unbuckled her seatbelt, let Kitty out of her car seat and held her hand as they walked in the school. Several children inside played and cheerfully ran around or said goodbye to their parents.

"Have a good day, sweetie." Mary bent down and kissed Kitty on the cheek.

"Mommy, is my monster going to attack me in school?" Kitty moaned.

"No sweetie, I'm sure you'll be safe in school, alright?" Mary smiled.

"Okay..." Kitty sighed.

"It'll be alright, look, there's Bonnie." Mary pointed to a dark-haired girl with green overalls with a colorful backpack and a collection of dolls. She was Bonnie, Kitty's best friend since Day Care.

"Bonnie!" Kitty happily rushed over to the girl. After greeting each other the kids ran off with the others to have a fun-filled day.

"Well, hello there Mary Gibbs!" the older woman with scarlet colored hair walked over to Mary. "How are you and William doing in the apartment?"

"We're doing fine, Danielle," Mary replied. "Thanks for asking. Kitty had a little scare last night though after William and I had a late call to my job about a new book."

"A little scare?" Danielle asked. "Monsters under the bed?"

"Closet, actually."

"Hey, didn't you say you had a monster in your closet when you were a kid?"

"Yeah..." Mary bit her lip. "I'm worried... that..."

"What?" Danielle scoffed. "That monster is real and is going after your daughter for revenge? Mary, that's silly!"

"I know it's strange, but I'm positive it's true!" Mary defended. "Danielle, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but when I was a toddler, I got out of my closet door and met a big blue monster with purple polka dots and a little green monster with one wide eye."

"I think you need to take a break from writing children's books, Mary." Danielle rubbed her head. "I think it's gone to your head."

"Really, Danielle!"

"Look, you work so hard, maybe you should take a day off or two before you go writing this new story." Danielle walked out the door with the other parents. "I need to go, I'm meeting a client for lunch. See ya, Mary."

"See ya, Danielle." Mary waved her off. She then looked back to see Kitty happily coloring with Bonnie. Mary smiled at the girls and walked off to get to work.

Bonnie took out her Barbie dolls and made a little play with Kitty. Kitty played a little, then remembered her little night terror. Bonnie kept playing with the dolls, then she noticed how scared her friend looked. Bonnie put down the dolls and scooted closer to Kitty.

"You okay, Kitty?" Bonnie asked.

"I... I saw a monster in my closet last night..." Kitty whimpered.

"A monster in your closet?" Bonnie sounded horrified. "That sounds scary, Kitty!"

"It was really scary to look at!" Kitty shivered.

"What's the matter, Kitty?" a blonde girl with frilly pink clothing walked over as she sneered at the girls.

"Nothing Crystal..." Kitty replied.

"Kitty saw a monster in her closet!" Bonnie replied.

"Monsters in your closet?" Crystal laughed. "That's stupid, there's no such things as monsters, you're just a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" Kitty's eyes stung with tears.

"You sure do cry like one!" Crystal shoved her down into a pile of blocks made by the boys.

"Crystal!" the teacher, Ms. Appleseed called as she walked over to the girls. "That was very impolite, you apologize to Kitty right now!"

"It's okay, Ms. Appleseed..." Kitty got up slowly and brushed herself.

"Listen, why don't you girls come to the front of the room? It's story time!" Ms. Appleseed smiled.

"Yaaaay!" the other students happily ran to the front of the room to listen to the teacher's stories.

"Crystal, you have time out." Ms. Appleseed scolded as she took Bonnie's hand in one hand and Kitty's hand in the other.

After a story of Little Red Riding Hood, it was nap time. Kitty was in her own matt while the other children slept. Some of them had toys in their arms while they napped the afternoon away. Kitty whimpered in her sleep and tossed and turned as she dreamt about the monster in her closet. She kept having nightmares it could come after her and take her away from her friends and family. Ms. Appleseed then gently shook Kitty awake while everyone else was still awake. Kitty screamed and looked up to see her teacher.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Ms. Appleseed asked, concerned.

"I had a bad dream, Ms. Appleseed..." Kitty said shakily.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Ms. Appleseed scooped Kitty up in her arms and took her to behind her desk, letting the other children get their snacks.


	3. Change of Plans

Mary was at the apartment with artist's block. No one had given her an idea for a story and she couldn't sketch. She found it very frustrating. She then felt happy once she saw William come home with Kitty. Mary walked over.

"Hi honey, how was school today?" Mary asked.

"I had that dream again." Kitty frowned, remembering nap time.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." Mary smiled apologetically. "How about some chicken tenders and fries for dinner at that restaurant you like?"

"Okay!" Kitty felt cheered up in an instant.

"Go put your stuff away and your father and I will meet you in the car." Mary smiled.

Kitty nodded her head and rushed right back in her bedroom.

"Any story ideas yet, Mary?" William asked.

"I'm afraid not." Mary sighed.

"Don't worry, something will click before you know it."

"I hope you're right, writer's and artist's block is the pits."

"I just wish you luck."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna go get the car started, you wanna take Kitty in?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you in a few." William chuckled, then left to his car to get it started to heat up while it was brisk cold outside from October blooming in.

Mary smiled as her husband went to the car. She then heard a scream and turned to a look of concern. Mary rushed to her daughter's room, the door was open and it was the only room Kitty could have been but Mary saw that the bedroom was empty. Mary saw a paper on the floor and the crayon box and crayons scattered. She bent down and picked up to see handwriting she didn't recognize written in violet, indigo and blue crayon.

_**Dear kid,**_

_**I know you may not remember me, but listen and listen good, I have taken your precious little daughter hostage for revenge. There's nothing you can do and you may never, ever see her again. I have come back for revenge, not only you but on Mike Wazowksi and James P. Sullivan AKA Sulley.**_

_**Pleasant Screams for the rest of your lowly, pathetic life,**_

_**Randall Boggs**_

Mary's eyes widened. The names caught her off guard, but she then relaxed herself and thought back to her early childhood. She heard a noise in her childhood bedroom when she was no more than two years old and went out to see a tall light blue monster with purple polka dots which in her toddler mind made her think he was a giant cat. She then met Mike Wazowski which always made her laugh with his misfortunes and bad luck brought upon himself.

She remembered Randall would scare her when she was a kid, but she got over it after defending herself and her friends from his mischievousness. Mary wasn't sure what she could tell William as she bit her lip with looked around her daughter's empty bedroom again. She went to Kitty's closet and opened it to see her daughter's clothes, handed down from family members and grandparents. Mary pushed the clothes back to see a little doorway. Mary looked back and forth to make sure she wasn't being watched and she stepped right inside and poked her head out to have her copper eyes meet the inside of Monstroplois once again like when she was a little girl. She saw several monsters working but rushed to get hidden, while she hid a couple of monsters with construction caps walked by the door.

"Hey, who left this door unattended?"

"I don't know, we better put it back."

"Good idea."

Mary stayed hidden then saw the door go up with the machines and to be put away with the other millions of doors. She felt like she was a little kid again when seeing the monsters, doors, and their little blue caps. She wasn't home anymore, she was definitely back in Monster's Incorporated.


	4. Monsters Incorporated

Mary stealthed all around the cold halls and corridors trying not to be seen. This place was truly real. She remembered it all from when she was a toddler, even when she was more of age. She kept having dreams, or at least she thought they were dreams about the monster city. She was in her bedroom at age four, her mother finished another bedtime story. Her mother had long dark chocolate-colored hair with shiny copper eyes. She wore a white frilly nightgown. Mary looked in her closet once again before bed.

"Mary, what are you looking for?" Mrs. Gibbs asked.

"Lizard monster." Mary turned and replied.

"Monster?" Mrs. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Did you dream about a monster in your closet?"

"No Mother, it was real!" Mary insisted. "I was there with a bigger monster that was blue with purple spots and a funny one that was round and green with one eye."

"Such an imagination." Mrs. Gibbs chuckled. "Time for bed, Mary."

"Boo."

"What?"

"I want to be named Boo."

"Hmm... Okay... Where did you get that nickname from?"

"The blue monster called me that."

"Okay sweetie... We'll call you Boo..." Mrs. Gibbs tucked her eccentric daughter in. "Good night Mar-...Boo." the mother kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room.

"I know my kitty monster will be back someday!" Mary grew determined.'

Adult Mary relaxed her brain as she remembered everything she was standing before. She was still lost on what to do, but she had to get her daughter back home. She walked on and just tried to think hard of where her daughter could be. She wanted to ask someone for help, but then Mary remembered when she was a toddler, everyone was afraid of her in the city. Except for a couple of monsters who grew used to her. She then heard a familiar voice, but looked to the corner of the hall and saw the familiar blue monster with a red tie as he looked down at a smaller monster that looked similar to him.

"Alright Junior, you're gonna have to learn to be a monster and scare kids for Monsters Incorporated," the older monster said. "You're in luck too, you come from a long line of top scarers of the company."

"Really?" the younger monster asked.

"Oh yeah," the older one smiled. "I know you can make your mother and I proud."

When the older monster spoke, Mary felt it echo through one ear and out the other. That voice was so familiar to her. As she saw the older monster, she remembered him as Sulley, or to her, as Kitty. That was the inspiration she got for Kitty's nickname around home and school. Mary couldn't believe it. She then got spotted by one of the monsters and quickly hid.

"Hey Dad, what's that?" the younger monster asked, noticing Mary.

"I don't know, stay here and I'll go check it out." the older monster walked over to where Mary was hiding and he was shocked as he recognized her face, eyes and mouth shape. He couldn't believe it. "Boo?" his eyes widened.

"Sulley?" Mary asked in near shock as her eyes were in his.


End file.
